nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdoms World
LEGO Universe Castle World Areas *Landing Area *Farmyard *Village *Barred Woods (This will be released later) *Barred Ocean (released later) *Barred Field (released later) *Barred Mountains (released later) *Sentinel Outpost New Features *Blacksmithing (You need different types of metals for the blacksmith to forge you different types of weapons) *Fighting (If you attack and enemy or minifig, they can attack you back, and you my start dueling) *PvP *Jousting (in minigames) *Crop Growing (on properties) Enemies *Skeletons (white) *Dark Skeletons (black) *Maelstrom Skeletons (purple-black) (released later) *Dark Knights (released later) *Mercenery Dwarf (Can carry axe, mallet, or double-axe; drops lots of coins) (Unknown Release) *---NOTE: I need help with more enemies to be released in the first Castle update (if it happens)--- NPCs *Plexis Grapple (Nexus Force Soldier) *Rook Cruit (Nexus Force Soldier) *Trek Furino (Venture League Scout) *Meyer Muckrake (Paradox Scout) *Augie Ninewells (Assembly Scout) *Bullet Mullet (Sentinel Scout) *Farmer (need name) *Farmer's Wife (need name) *Boy *Girl *Dell Eccus (Village Cook) *Blake Smith (Village Blacksmith) *Village Vendor (need name) *Ram Steed (Knight) *Knight 2 (need name) *Knight 3 (need name) *Knight 4 (need name) *Knight 5 (need name) *Knight Leader (need name) *Random Villager 1 *Random Villager 2 *Random Villager 3 *Random Villager 4 *Random Villager 5 *Random Villager 6 *Communications Beacon (To Vanda Darkflame) *Communications Beacon (To Duke Exeter) *Communications Beacon (To Hael Storm) *Communications Beacon (To Dr. Overbuild) *Sentinel NPCs (1-5) Map Will be uploaded later... Minigames *PvP (need name) (will be released later) *The Final Joust (in this joust, you battle enemies) (will be released later) *Royal Joust (in the joust, you battle another player type) (will be released later) *Village Foot Race *Castle Survival I (will be released later) *Castle Survival II (will be released later) PropertiesEdit *Castle Small Property (need name) *Castle Medium Property (need name) (will be released later) *Castle Large Property (need name) (will be released later) *Castle Xtra-Large Property (need name) (will be released later) Minerals (for Blacksmith) *Ore - Gotten from Ore rocks *Iron - Gotton from Iron rocks *Steel - Bought from Village Blacksmith *Bone - Gotton from Skeletons *Dark Bone - Gotton from Dark Skeletons *Wood - Gotton from cutting down trees *Obsidian Gotton from rocks *(feel free to comment if you can think of more minerals!) GemsEdit *Diamonds - Gotton from rocks *Emeralds - Gotton from rocks and Skeletons *Rubies - Gotton from rocks, Skeletons, and Dark Skeletons *(feel free to help me add more!) Seeds (To plant on props) *Corn Seeds *Carrot Seeds *Apple Seeds *Wheat Seeds *Orange Tree Seeds *Potatoe Seeds *Cabbage Seeds *Blackberry Seeds *Blueberry Seeds *(feel free to help me add more!) Tools (to help plants seeds on props) *Water Hose *Water Bucket *Shovel *Spade *Hoe *Gardener Suit Food (Gives life, shield, and imagination; is gotten from harvesting crops) *Apples *Carrots *Cabbage *Blueberries *Blackberries *Potatoes *Oranges *Wheat *Corn Pets (When these (none others) are placed on props, they act as farm animals) *Cow *Chicken *Sheep *Pig *Crow Weapons *Knight Sword *Skeleton Scythe *Skeleton Flail *Knight Axe *Knight Bow *Skeleton Lance (Jousting Only) *Knight Lance (Jousting Only) *Vanda's Katana *Duke's Sword *Hael's Cutlass *Overbuild's Saw *Paradox Nightlasher (Can be bought in Nexus Tower) *Sentinel Energy Spork (Can be bought in Nexus Tower) *Venture Slitherstriker (Can be bought in Nexus Tower) *Assembly Zapzapper (Can be bought in Nexus Tower) Faction Gear Released *Space Marauder Rank 4 *Sorcerer Rank 4 *Shinobi Rank 4 *Knight Rank 4 *Samurai Rank 4 *Space Ranger Rank 4 *Buccaneer Rank 4 *Daredevil Rank 4 *Adventurer Rank 4 *Engineer Rank 4 *Summoner Rank 4 *Inventor Rank 4 Information on the 3rd Faction Specialty Valiant Weapons Paradox Nightlasher *Attack: 3+4+3 (Attack Type: Throwing) *Off-hand Skill: Summon a Horseman to aid you in battle! (Imagination cost: 6) (Attacks range from 3D - 5D) *Charge-up: Throw both Shurikens in front of you dealing 5 damage to enemies (Imagination cost: 2) Sentinel Energy Spork *Attack: 3+4+4 (Attack Type: 2-handed Sword) *Off-hand Skill: Summon a bolt of energy from space dealing 30 damage to a targeted area! (Imagination cost: 6) *Charge-up: Charge up, then send out a line of electricity doing 5 damage to an enemy! (Imagination cost: 2) Venture Slitherstriker *Attack: 4+4+4 (Attack Type:2-handed Sword) *Off-hand Skill: Summon a snake to aid you in battle! (Attacks range from 4D - 6D) (Imagination cost: 5) *Charge-up: Shoot poison at an enemy! (Damage: 6) (Imagination cost: 3) Assembly Zapzapper *Attack: 3+3+4 (Attack Type: Ranged) *Off-hand Skill: Create a console than calls down missles on a designated area doing 27 damage! (Imagination cost: 7) *Charge-up: Fire a homing bolt of imagination dealing 6 damage! (Imagination cost: 3) Category:LNA Category:Nexus Adventures Category:LEGO Category:World Category:Worlds